


Life

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [85]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Brotherhood, Friendship, Gen, Immortality, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Life

Clint is always grateful.   
To Damon who gave him a second chance.   
Clint lost his family.   
But gained a second chance to live.  
So Clint lives his life to the fullest.   
Its how his maker lives his life.  
Damon never took advantage of,   
The sire bond between them.  
Clint follows him on his own violation.   
Clint took his second chance,   
And saw the world.   
He will never let this life go waste.


End file.
